


par amour

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	par amour

*  
压倒后入的体位让金珉奎能够利用体型优势轻松把头抵在李知勋的脖颈间，舌尖掠过李知勋雪白细腻的肌肤，小虎牙探出轻轻的咬着耳垂。  
身下的李知勋攥着混乱一团的床单一阵阵颤栗，喉管里流出呻吟，“哈...快...快点...好舒服... ...”屋内气氛伴随体温一同上升，李知勋胸前布满清晰的指痕，乳粒被揉捏和床单摩擦饱满的挺立着，沾黏着说不清的透明液体，整个人被情欲熏成粉红色，有节奏的伴随抽插动作呜咽着喊金珉奎的名字，哼哼唧唧轻吟着意味不明的音节。  
金珉奎一把就能把李知勋整个揽住，扶着腰挺身深入，顶弄里面那更柔软的部分，被碾磨冲撞的李知勋受到刺激尖叫出声绞着双腿抽泣，“不行...太深了...啊...太深了...啊...”  
高潮后李知勋圈在金珉奎怀里睡着，带着薄汗和没有下降的体温让他看起来依然带着粉色，浅色的头发打湿成绺在颈间，金珉奎埋头在他身侧，闻到淡淡的带着皂感的甜香味道。  
*  
错了。  
金珉奎觉得自己错了。  
*  
味道来源是金珉奎送给李知勋的香水，前调是清爽的橙酸混着青绿枝叶的微苦，但是却带着勾人的水蜜桃甜香，随着时间变长，焦糖和麝香带着柔滑的质地出场，与苦橙叶的植物清香交融，把一整罐苦橙酿成蜜饯。金珉奎最初见到李知勋时的确是这么想的。  
*  
*  
*  
酒吧老板李知勋懒懒散散的坐在靠窗户的位置晒太阳，眯着眼睛像惬意的猫，听见金珉奎推门进来慢慢悠悠的开口道“下午五点营业啊，还没到点。”  
夏日阳光透过绿叶透过窗棱投射在李知勋身上，金灿灿的头发和白皙的几近透明的皮肤让金珉奎移不开眼，“外面太热了，可以先坐一会儿吗？”  
酒吧里冷气开的很足，金珉奎被朋友放了鸽子，受不住太阳的烘烤无意间走进这里短暂避暑，不好意思一个人只是坐着，抬头打量黑板看看想要什么喝的，李知勋发觉他的意图，敲敲桌子，“只有啤酒和果汁，调酒师还没上班。”  
“你不会做吗？”金珉奎饶有兴趣的发问，被李知勋轻飘飘的话堵回去，“我不喝酒。”  
不喝酒却在酒吧工作吗？金珉奎觉得有意思，“果汁都有什么呢？”  
李知勋钻进吧台下面一阵搜寻，摸出达亦多的桃汁放在金珉奎桌上，“我的特供。”  
金珉奎突然就觉得心里有一丝丝带着甜意的小苗破土甬出。  
*  
而后金珉奎和朋友约在酒吧见面，指给对方看圆台上弹琴的李知勋，“我当时一见钟情。”  
朋友顺着扫过李知勋穿短裤露着的小腿和琴键上游走漂亮干净的手指，最后目光落在印着热带植物的黄色衬衣上，“得了吧我看你就是想搞未成年，说那么好听。”  
“放屁！”金珉奎看着李知勋摸摸下巴，“他年纪比我大好不好。”  
*   
*  
然后李知勋真的就被金珉奎追到手了，盛夏时节，两人搬到了一起住。  
*  
金珉奎对自己的认知非常精准，能够充分认识到自己的帅气并且能将自己的帅气合理利用到工作中绝对是一件难的事情，但是金珉奎可以。在全球知名彩妆零售品牌店里从普通销售做到店长只用了常人1/3不到的时间，在柜台和年轻的男女之间流走打转是本职最擅长的事。他最喜欢在香水区域待着，他的起家之路。  
对味道的喜好是一件很私人的事情，他自己用辛辣木质调的香，清新辛辣的绿叶气息与香辛料出现，杜松子打头，之后是胡椒与芫荽籽，花香也跟着一起凸显出来，老鹳草广藿香与鼠尾草叠加融合，带来木质与树脂感，尾调是柔和的檀木琥珀，带着一点点脂粉感觉，优雅又从容，虽然经常被店里的店员打趣，“珉奎哥应该用马戏团欲望这种又浪又骚的味道。”  
*  
*  
而李知勋是一个不怎么用香水的人，金珉奎在两人刚刚交往之初就计划要送他香水，而选择一款契合李知勋气质的香水不算是容易的事情，他想起那个初见的下午，阳光丰沛而美好，夏日气息十足，适合带着香柠檬和橙子果肉香气的清新感，慵懒而美好，透着气游若丝的水蜜桃柔软多汁的甜。所以他选择了柑橘馥奇香调里特别的Arancia di Capri，但是现在他觉得他错了。  
*   
李知勋不仅是清爽甘甜水果，他呜咽时闪着涟涟泪光的双眼和受痛瑟缩时呀呀的撒娇更透着一丝幼感，这种感觉是金珉奎和李知勋深入交往后才猛然发掘到的特质。  
李知勋又毒舌又傲娇，口是心非之惯犯让所有认识的人都了然于心，金珉奎在这里没有例外。但是回家则又不一样了，李知勋会变成单属于他的小猫，被摁在沙发餐桌浴室飘窗上操弄到哭着打嗝求饶，搂着金珉奎扒着后背直哆嗦说太快了、太深了，白花花的身体紧实却娇嫩的承不住爱抚的发红，前戏会忍不住哼哼似的撒娇，事后蜷成一团在自己怀里。  
分明不再是果香，而是浓稠发甜的热牛奶味。  
*  
*  
天气转凉入秋，金珉奎送了李知勋新的香水，带着自然奶香Philosykos，前调中无花果叶呈现出的依旧是自然的绿色气息，但是中调开始就伴随着无花果果肉的清甜和椰奶的香味，不似糖果质地粘牙的甜，而是随着时间去腥的新鲜牛奶甜和椰香，细嗅有合欢花的淡淡味道，生出一点点纯真的妩媚。  
就像自己和李知勋相处至今的过程，写实而妥帖，先是青涩的叶子舒展开来，而后果实暗结，芬芳释然，最后椰奶香气把清苦的绿叶质感掩盖，变得柔和。  
*  
*  
今年秋季多雨，低霾的水汽闷闷的让人感觉不舒服，酒吧连带着生意不好，李知勋干脆挂了close在家窝着。  
金珉奎提着滴水的雨伞湿漉漉的进门，李知勋感受着被自己体温烘的热腾腾的沙发舍不得下来，还是咬咬牙把脚塞进冰凉的拖鞋，噔噔噔跑去洗手间拿毛巾给金珉奎擦。金珉奎看在眼里不由觉得可爱，美滋滋的坐在玄关歪过脑袋，“哥给我擦擦头发。”  
李知勋乖巧的拿毛巾擦擦，听到金珉奎调侃的笑声，把毛巾扔到金珉奎头上，气鼓鼓的回到沙发，“快去做饭！”  
*   
同居生活平淡却真实，每一秒都实实在在被时间刻下痕迹，饭后金珉奎站在水池边洗碗碟，李知勋一个一个放进橱柜码好，拿毛巾把手擦干。金珉奎一边吐槽今天店里见到的奇葩客人一边把湿漉漉的手塞进李知勋后颈，被冰的一激灵的李知勋立刻嗷嗷飙出国骂，被金珉奎掐腰抱起来放到料理台。  
“冰——”李知勋皱着眉喊叫被金珉奎默认为撒娇，又抱进卧室床上压倒。  
李知勋穿的线衫很宽松，栽倒在床上的同时伴随动作把领口扯大露出一片雪白。 金珉奎顺着露出的地方落下密密麻麻的亲吻。双手从李知勋后背摸进去把上衣剥到最上面。  
李知勋张着嘴喘着粗气，顺着金珉奎的动作解开他的皮带，主动握上已经探头的性器。稍显冰凉的小手触感微妙，金珉奎嘴上动作受到影响加重，李知勋吃痛发出细哼。  
*   
动作持续进行，李知勋衣物被悉数剥净，周身都浮着金珉奎不规律排布的吻痕，胸前因为吮吸而发红，性器因为受到抚摸也挺翘的支着，金珉奎大手覆盖上去，在李知勋耳边沉声道，“不帮知勋打了，今天把知勋操射吧——”  
话未毕便探手指到后穴扩张，起身从床头柜摸出润滑液，随手指一起送进李知勋身体。  
“哈...”李知勋霎时溢出呻吟立刻被金珉奎用嘴巴堵上，舌苔舔过牙床勾着舌尖往更深处去。呜咽从喉间发出，夹带着啧啧的水声，与下身手指搅动后穴发出的咕叽声让李知勋觉得兴奋又羞耻。  
*  
前戏再长，到金珉奎粗大硬挺的性器顶开后穴软肉的瞬间依旧觉得有痛感，李知勋本能的做收紧的动作，被金珉奎用手把两腿掰开，“放松。”  
换成更方便金珉奎进出的姿势，他手把着李知勋的胯开始毫不留情的顶弄，阴茎在甬道里反复的摩擦进出，穴口体液和润滑液被混合带出白沫，敏感又脆弱的肠肉被来回碾磨，李知勋本能的用双腿夹紧金珉奎的腰，嘴里流出呻吟，不成句的求饶。  
“太深了...珉奎...啊...啊...不行了...好棒... ...”  
金珉奎把着李知勋的腰用力，狠狠的冲向已经熟悉的敏感点，感受到身下的李知勋尖叫着射到腹部，腰腿发软重重的吐息。  
高潮使得肠壁收缩，金珉奎深埋在内的性器受挤压被按摩的舒服也发出闷哼，抱过李知勋让他整个人坐在自己身上，后入式的贯穿直入，李知勋才经历过高潮的身体受不了因为移动而摩擦产生的刺激，小腿僵硬的紧绷着，掉着眼泪呜呜的喘气。  
“哥真漂亮，”金珉奎换成敬语低低的在李知勋耳边发声，“好想把哥欺负的再狠些”，李知勋又羞又恼却说不出话，接着就随金珉奎故意上抬的腰部而发出呻吟。  
“珉奎...珉奎...慢点...啊... ...啊...不要...”  
金珉奎摁着李知勋的肩膀让他进入到更深的地方，抱着他起起落落的进行抽插动作，肉体拍打的声音混着黏着的水声糜淫不堪，快感持续涌上将他淹没，李知勋失去理智一般摇头晃脑的沉浸于情欲，发出无意义的单音节，指尖蜷缩，身体火热而滚烫。  
*   
结束时李知勋已经快昏厥，神志不清的抱着金珉奎细声哼哼，不让他下床清理床品，金珉奎只能作罢，把套子打结丢到地板，揽着李知勋哄他睡着。  
*   
*  
*  
时间过得飞快，转眼又快入冬，金珉奎掐着指头算李知勋的生日，不知道该送些什么，客厅李知勋打电动的音效叮铃哐啷的传来，还有李知勋自言自语的吐槽，他好像打游戏的时候就会像变了一个人似的话多起来。可是，什么样的李知勋他都喜欢。  
不做家务，不会安慰人，做错了事也不会主动低头；但是会给做家务的自己倒水，会不说话默默的坐在一旁，会不说话别扭的盯着自己。和李知勋在一起的每一天，都忍不住期待会和他在一起的第二天。  
真好，金珉奎想。  
*  
*   
快到李知勋生日，金珉奎不怎么正式的又送了香水，李知勋试着喷了喷，然后两人又纠缠到衣帽间做爱。事后窝在床上用平板看电影，金珉奎抱着李知勋偎在他肩上，细细的闻着。  
“干嘛啊？你是狗吗闻什么闻！”  
“好闻吗？”  
“什么？”  
“这个香水啊... ...”  
“就...挺香的... ...”  
“哈哈哈哈”金珉奎小声的笑着，“这款叫Diorissimo，是女香。”  
“呀，金珉奎——”  
“但是是不是很好闻？在花香调的香水里，也是清新又淡雅的类型，前调有佛手柑和柠檬，往后是冷茉莉和铃兰，醛香味很淡，尾调的动物麝香也很轻，这款香被称为是世界上最美好的香水之一。”  
“然后呢？”李知勋不清楚金珉奎想要表达什么，皱着眉头发问。  
“香水评论家Luca Turin说，”我会特别为下雪的日子准备一只diorissimo——她没有一丝冰冷或是雪的质感，但她无与伦比的纤细和单纯，最适合陪我们一起感受雪花绽放的气候，一起看细水长流”，很有意思是不是，明明是很春天的香味，但是却被评价说适合在冬天用。”  
“诶、我还是没明白？”  
“是不是和知勋一样？纤细又单纯，所以说适合我们小雪的知勋呀。”  
*   
是和你一样。  
所以想和你一起度过接下来的冬天，在寒冷中感受你的温度和浓郁花香的幸福气息，在秋冬交替小雪来时阴潮之际捕捉你带给我的每一丝如五月暖春般的温暖。  
————————————————————

这篇写的感觉自己活像丝芙兰的导购... ...（不是）

*出现的香水依次是  
【帕尔玛之水 蓝色地中海-卡普里岛橙（Arancia di Capri）1999】  
【蒂普提克 希腊无花果淡香水（Diptyque Philosykos EDT）1996】  
【迪奥 茉莉花（Diorissimo）1956】

*出现珉奎使用的是【娇兰 遗产（Guerlain Heritage Eau de Toilette）1992】  
又骚又浪的是【阿蒂仙 马戏团欲望（ L'Artisan Parfumeur Dzing!）1999】

Ps：卡普里岛橙、希腊无花果、遗产三款我亲测好闻，安利一下  
（香水其实我觉得很适合作为奖励自己的东西，30、50ml装实用性都很强，在奢侈品里属于犒劳自己价位也合适的那种）


End file.
